You Could Be Considered A Miracle
by historia-chan
Summary: {GoM x Reader} After transferring to Teikō High the first thing you did was join the Student Council, which coincidently Akashi Seijūrō was head off. You joined to put your athletic past behind you, but now since the first 'friend' you meet was the manager of the exceptionally strong basketball team, you had to reconsider your decisions and question yourself, was this fate?
1. Chapter 1 - Slice of Life

**Please Read!**

Just be warned, this is the first fan-fiction I've done, so don't have any big expectations! Might I add, this is the first NSFW fan-fiction I've done. Which shall be coming up possibly next chapter? If you're lucky.

Thanks for reading!

x x x

"And... that should do it." You thought to yourself as you backed away from the display board, staring in awe at the way you had re-arranged the pictures of the staff members.

You were only meant to straighten the head masters picture, but that'll do as well.

As you stepped away from the board -still staring in admiration- your back collided with a figure, you stumbled and nearly lost balance but a hand gripped your upper arm tightly, leaving you dangling nearly parallel to the floor.

"(Y/N), I see you've finished straightening the photo," A recognisable voice said sternly, you regained your posture, feeling your face heat up. You gulped and raised your gaze to see Akashi Seijuro, who was staring blankly at the display board. He flickered his red eyes back to yours, "and added your own touch."

You wouldn't say you were completely scared by Akashi, maybe a little intimidated, (emphasis on little) but since you had recently transferred to Teiko and joined the council, which Akashi was head of, you had been getting more and more used to his uncompromising attitude. Subtly, you took a deep breath in and looked him in the eye.

"You didn't exactly specify what you wanted." You said, and after holding his gaze for a second more, you'd look away, tucking a strand of (H/C) hair behind your ear, "Excuse me." You began to walk away before hearing your name.

"(Y/N)." On hearing Akashi call your name, you turned with a sigh, expecting him to give you another job to do.

"What is-" Your sentence was cut short as you saw an object flying towards you. By your instinct you held out a hand in front of you, trying to block whatever was soaring through the air towards you, "Ahh- shit!" You'd suck a breath in as your fist closed around the item, a sharp pain running across your palm as it made contact.

Opening your clenched fist, you saw a key had cut across your palm. You stared at it in confusion and then looked up, seeing Akashi standing in the same spot he had been 5 minutes ago, but this time he had a ghost of a smile on his face. Your mouth slightly dropped open, seeing that smile, -even if it was small- cross his lips. Shaking your head to get you out of the daze, you opened your mouth to break the silence, but he beat you to it.

"You forgot your key." He said, then for the first time, removed his stare and turned around, walking down the hallway.

You stared at his retreating figure until he turned a corner. When he had disappeared you looked back down at your palm, which was starting to gather a pool of blood.

"Is he a psychopath?" You whispered to yourself and began to leave the empty hallway you were standing in alone, hoping you could catch the nurse before she left school grounds.

x x x

After getting your hand bandaged by the nurse, you went back to lessons and had to somehow manage writing with your opposite hand. Fortunately for Akashi, you didn't see him for the rest of the day, as you had a lot to say to him. Each time you imagined that smile on his face after he saw the key cut you, you got more and more angry. You tapped your pencil hard on the desk, glaring at the clock, counting down the seconds until the bell went.

"3... 2... 1..." You said under your breath, then as the bell struck you jumped up, hurriedly rushing out the classroom door and down the hallway, just to be stopped by someone else calling your name. You twisted on your heel, a frown on your face as someone delayed you from getting to the running track.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar female voice called, as she came into focus you saw the pink-haired girl, who was the closest thing you had to a friend since you moved, running towards you, with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Momoi, hey." You smiled at her, but immediately your smile turned into a frown as she took your wrist and held it up, examining your bandaged hand. Whilst looking at it, she tapped her lip with her finger, analysing your palm through the bandage.

"Midorin was talking about it in Geography; I didn't expect Midorin to be the type of person to make a hole in your hand but-"

"Wait," You interrupted her, confused about who she was talking about, "Who is 'Midorin'?"

She stared at you, cocking her head to the side, "Midorima?" After seeing your puzzled expression she closed her eyes and sighed, "It wasn't Midorima was it," You shook your head, "Aomine?"

"No..."

"Kise?! Kise wouldn't do that... Was it Mukkun?!"

"Momoi, who-"

"Was it..." She looked at the floor, then back at you, tears filling her eyes, "Was it Kuroko?!" You stayed silent, staring at her in horror, which made her begin to wail.

"Momoi! No- don't cry, please! It wasn't him! It wasn't any of them!" You rambled frantically, trying to get her to stop crying, it worked so that was an achievement. You had no idea who she had just assumed had cut your hand, you guessed it was her friends, but you had never seen her with anyone else when you had spoken to her. She interrupted your thoughts by letting out a small gasp, her eyes wide as she stared at you.

"Akashi? Was it Akashi?" You clenched your jaw and looked the other way, his name sending sparks off anger through your body, "What- when did you meet him?"

"I joined the council." You muttered, twisting your rings around on your fingers, trying to distract yourself from getting angry. A splutter of laughter interrupted the tense silence; you looked at Momoi, seeing her hand covering her face and her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You- you joined the council?! You'd be better off being on the track team. Weren't you one of the fastest athletes in your old school?" She released her hand from covering her face, her laughter had died down but she still had a smile on her face.

"That's why I was going to the field now." You let out a sigh and with a wave you walked off, ignoring the throbbing pain which was coming from your palm.

"(Y/N)." You heard Momoi sing.

"Yeah?" You called over your shoulder, but still continued walking.

"The fields flooded."

"Are you kidding me?!"

x x x

"Momoi."

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was a fast athlete?" You were walking down the path which leads to the gym, Momoi had to go to basketball training and you didn't want to walk home alone in the rain.

"Oh, I just collected some data on you after I met you. It was simple; I went on your old school website, saw how many races you had been involved in and won. By calculating the distance and the time you completed them in I could make notes on your stamina, agility, etc." She said this calmly, giving you a quick smile once she had finished. You just simply stared at her in awe, this was incredible.

"You're a genius." You said, dumbfounded.

She giggled a little, "No, I do it all the time for the basketball team. It's my job." She waved your compliment off, her smile widening as the gym came into view.

"Speaking of which, where's your kit?" You had noticed this earlier, she had no bag which her uniform could have been stored in, and the only thing she was carrying was her planner and a whistle.

"I don't need a kit, stupid," Momoi laughed, turning towards you as you got to the entrance of the gym, which was open and you could hear the squeaks of trainers and shouts of people, "I'm the manager."

x x x

You were gawking at Momoi as she led you inside the gym, the players had ignored you both, only occasionally had someone shouted Momoi's name across the hall and even then they backed away in fear for some reason.

"How come you never told me?" You exclaimed.

"Told you what?" She sung, oblivious to your shock.

"That you were manager of the basketball team?!"

"Oh, I told you plenty of times when we ate lunch together." She continued walking to the far side of the hall, where the net split the gym into half.

"We've ate together once." You mumbled, removing your gaze and turning back to look ahead of you, immediately, you stopped in your tracks, "What the…" Your eyes were following a ball which was doing a high arc in the air, before falling fast, how could someone have that sense of direction; no-one could do that high of an arc and still score a basket, right? You were brought out of your trance as a figure ran past the players on the court and jumped, reaching an arm forward and getting a grip of the ball which had done the high arc and dunked it in the net.

You heard Momoi let out an irritated sigh, she turned to you and said, "Wait here a moment." Then she started half-running over to the centre of the court, where the figure who dunked the ball had walked back to. Slowly, you followed her; ignoring her instructions because you didn't want to stand by yourself on the side of the court, as you got closer you heard the sounds of deep voices in conflict.

"Aomine, you're an idiot. I can make shots on my own, without you intruding."

"It wouldn't have gone in, Midorima."

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi hasn't missed one shot."

"Kise, you didn't do anything throughout the whole game."

"So mean! Kurokocchi you're meant to back me up!"

You watched as five of the players stood in a circle, arguing over a sport. You put a hand up to your mouth to stifle a laugh and Momoi barged in, pointing a finger at each male. As each of the five addressed each other by their names, you recognised a few from earlier; this must be who she generally hanged out with.

"What are you doing here?" You heard a memorable voice from the right of you, looking to your side; you saw the red-head who had cut your palm earlier. He wasn't looking at you, instead, his eyes lingered on the group gathered in the centre of the court. You opened your mouth in shock, stuttering on what you were going to say.

"Excuse me? That's- that's all you're going to say?! Not apologising for this?!" You cried, holding up your palm. He swept his gaze over your bandaged hand and then opened his mouth, but got interrupted.

"When will the game end, I'm hungry. Aka-chin!" You heard a lazy voice call over the length of the court, lifting your glare you looked up, your face turning into a mask of horror. The figure coming towards you was huge.

"I… uh- I should go." You began to back away, before a hand gripped onto your arm, stopping you from moving. You got déjà-vu from the way Akashi was holding on to you, in a bad way.

"You can stay until practice is over, I'd like to speak to you," He leant down and said this in your ear; he then lifted his head and turned towards the large, purple-haired male, "Atsushi, you can leave now." You had tensed up when he whispered in your ear, until you felt a pair of hands grip your upper arms and lift you up of the ground a bit.

"Hm? Akashi, this is the girl?" You were turned around in the air, to meet a dark blue-haired male; his eyes searching your face lazily. You realized he was the guy who had dunked the ball, the one arguing with another player.

Aomine. There was his name; you had remembered the way he had replied to it earlier.

"Aominecchi, she's not a doll! Put her down." An attractive blonde boy appeared behind Aomine, a delighted smile on his face. You began to smile back at him until you realised Aomine was still holding you.

"Put me down, please." You said, trying to put as much distance between yours and his face.

"You know what, you're pretty light," He murmured, completely ignoring you, "I bet I could shoot you."

Your eyes widened in panic and you shouted out, "For god's sake, let me go!" Then you began to struggle in Aomine's grip, your arms and legs flailing about. Abruptly, he tensed up, his eyes widening and began to crumple to the floor. You focused on landing at your feet as he dropped you. As he lay splayed out at your feet, you brought your hand to your mouth as you realised what you had done.

"Buahahaha! You kicked him square in the crotch, nice aim!" The blonde was leaning on his knees, creasing up with laughter. A boy who was the shortest, (but still taller than you) appeared by his side, staring down at Aomine.

"Kise-kun, this is the first time I've seen Aomine in this state." The light blue-haired boy said in a tired voice.

"Kurokocchi! How are you not laughing-" Kises' fit of laughter was broken as he was hit round the head, "Owww, Midorimacchi!"

"Idiot. This isn't funny, it is merely embarrassing. Especially considering your loud voice." Midorima glanced at you, tilting his head only slightly, but enough for you to notice. His eyes rested behind you for a second before turning back to Aomine, Kise and Kuroko, "It's time to leave. Goodnight." He began to walk out the door, Kuroko following him after wishing you and the others a goodnight. The same following for Kise.

Aomine pushed himself off the floor, a hand on the back of his head, "You've got a strong kick," He stood before you, looking down on your smaller figure, an amused grin on his lips, "I'll see you soon. Come, Satsuki." Momoi went to his side, a smile on her face but concern in her eyes, she said goodnight and they followed the other three, with the tall, purple-haired male walking out silently.

With everyone gone, it left you and Akashi. You stood in silence, until the entrance door had closed. Turning towards the red-head you opened your mouth.

"I'm expecting an apol-" You were cut off when you saw an orange ball soaring towards you, you catched it, but a jolt of pain travelled through your palm. Gritting your teeth, you marched up to him, but he held you at arm's length.

"Can you shoot?" He said, his voice toneless.

"Excuse me?!"

"Can. You. Shoot. A. Basketball?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm thick," You bit, turning away from his tantalizing gaze; you looked up at the hoop, "I don't know, I've never played basketball before."

"Try."

"I don't know-"

"Just do it!" He raised his voice a level, the tone almost demanding. Your mouth went dry at his sudden change in attitude, but somehow you felt complied to do it once he had given you an order. Taking a deep breath in, you stood where he was standing, on the edge of the key and raised your arms, jumping off the balls of your feet. Once you were in the air you released the ball with a hook action, your fingers trailing on the surface of the ball.

You watched it arc as you fell back to the ground, the ball flying through the air and bouncing once on the hoop, and then falling through the net. The only noise in the gym was the sound of the ball hitting the wooden floor.

"That was definitely luck." You laughed; your eyes were transfixed on the on the ball, watching it as it bounced quicker and quicker until it came to a stop. Turning to your left, you expected praise from Akashi, seeing as you had scored a basket on your first go.

But the last thing you saw of him was a flash of red hair before the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Move

"(Y/N)!" You heard Momoi's voice getting louder and louder as she repeated your name over and over again. Since you were standing in the lunch queue, you put a cool bottle of water to your throbbing head, your hand was sliced open and you had the worst's night sleep, your week was not going to plan.

You felt yourself being moved along in the lunch queue, you had no energy to raise your feet and walk, you turned around as a hand gripped onto your shoulder, Momoi was climbing over the railing to get into the lunch queue behind you, you sweat dropped as the boy behind her gave you a frown.

"Momoi, what are you doing."

"Pushing in the lunch queue, why?" She said sweetly and then looked at your face, her expression turning concerned, "You look like crap." You let out a sigh to her bluntness, rubbing your face with your good hand. As you reached the till she put her food down as well, you narrowed your eyes.

"If you think I'm paying for that, you can shove it-"

"No, neither of us is paying for it. Kise pays for lunch on a Friday." She turned around and put a thumb up in the air, no doubt to Kise. When she handed a few notes to the woman at the till, she took your food on a tray and began to walk through the hall.

"Where are you going?" You walked behind her, struggling to keep up, your energy-drained steps not managing to balance with her strides. You don't know why you asked this, you absolutely knew where she was going; you just didn't have the spirit to put up with Akashi again.

"The boys table. Don't worry, Akashi isn't there, he's at a meeting."

"You read my mind," you muttered under your breath, nearly crashing into Momoi as she stopped unexpectedly. You began to open your mouth to nag her, but you were cut short as your sight lay on the table in front of you, on the left side of the table were Kuroko, Kise and Midorima. Your creased your eyebrows in confusion as you saw Atsushi sprawled over the seats (sleeping) on the right side of the table.

"(Y/N)! You decided to join us!" Kise stood up abruptly, making his chair fly back and slam into the wall. Atsushi sat up from his reclined position on one side of the table, his purple eyes half-lidded. He blinked and looked around before lying down again. Momoi let out a small chuckle, pulling a chair out from under his feet and sitting down on it.

"Kise. Sit down and stop causing so much noise you idiot, it's the last we need after that meeting," Midorima adjusted his glasses after frowning at Kise, his jade eyes glancing at you before focusing on the book in front of him. His expression almost looked irritated.

Kise sat himself down, a pout on his face after being told off by Midorima. Momoi leaned over the table partially, an inquisitive look on her face, "I thought first strings meetings were after training?"

"No, it wasn't first string," Midorima let out a sigh before looking back up from his book, he looked even more pissed off than before, "Just us lot." He gestured to everyone around the table; you guessed he meant Aomine as well, since he seemed to be in the first string.

"_Jesus Christ, you're like a grouchy old man," _You thought to yourself, just as everyone's heads turned towards you. You looked around the table cautiously, "…what?"

"What did you just say, (Y/N)?" Momoi piped up, her eyes wide with anticipation. You stared back at her, your mouth wide open.

"I- uh…" You stuttered on your words. Had you just said that out loud? You stayed in silence with everyone's eyes on you, trying to think of something to say before something popped in to your head. You pointed your finger at the boy in front of you, "I think it was Kuroko," You blurted out, trying to blame it on the boy who never spoke, great thinking.

"No, I don't think he spoke, (Y/N)," a voice came from behind you, you immediately closed your eyes and internally groaned on hearing them speak, even though you hadn't turned around, they still continued, "Now, I would like you to tell them what you said." They said this sentence whilst walking around you, to the top of the table. Akashi's eyes were staring right into yours, "You have five seconds." You stood up from your seat, your mouth open in astonishment and anger.

"Who do you think yo-"

"5."

"I am not telling you, you son of-"

"4. Don't curse at me."

"…a bitch."

"…" He paused and looked at you, almost like an 'are you kidding me' look, before continuing, his gaze shifting to Midorima; whom was reading his book like nothing was happening.

"3, 2, 1-"

"Akashi you're giving her crap on her first day sitting with us? Cruel." A hand was thrown over your shoulder and you looked up at your saviour with a relieved grin, Aomine looked back down at you, giving you a smirk and beginning to pull you away from the table, "We're going to play basketball." You look up at him with a confused expression.

"We are?"

"You are? Can I come?!"

"Yeah! We can play two on two!"

"I meant more as in I'm going to play basketball and she can watch me," Aomine muttered, throwing a glare at Kise and Momoi.

"Can she even shoot a ball?"Atsushi raised a finger to point at you, you gave him a scowl.

"She?! I have a name!" You looked straight at Akashi once Atsushi had finished, finding that (shockingly) his gaze was directed somewhere else other than you, the only person looking at you was Midorima, whose eyes were narrowed. You shook your head and looked straight ahead, walking out of the cafeteria with Momoi, Aomine and Kise.

x x x

"When Kise said two on two, I thought he meant we play as well. Obviously not," you muttered, crossing your arms and leaning back in your seat, a pout on your face. You looked towards your left, expecting to see Momoi with a calm composure, instead you saw her with a staring down at the two boys with a murderous glare in her eyes, her hands clutching the side of her chair so hard her knuckles were white, "Er, Momoi?"

"They said we could play two on two," she said through clenched teeth, "so we will play two on two." Without looking at you, she grabbed your arm and wrenched you out of your seat, making you yelp. Her 5'3" figure marching across the court where Aomine and Kise were both standing with a boy they had hauled from his group of friends, just so he could referee the game. The boy looked anxious as he stood between the two 6 foot males. He was almost about to throw the ball in the air and begin. Kise turned towards you and Momoi, a smile on his face; he raised his hand and waved at you both.

"Momoi! (Y/N)! We're just about to-" he was cut off as the orange ball slammed into his face, the impact throwing him onto the floor. Aomine began to walk past him to collect the ball which was rolling off towards the door.

"Pay attention to the ball you idiot." Aomine said as he passed Kise, staring down at him wailing on the floor. Kise raised a finger to point at you and Momoi, tears welling up in his eyes.

"They distracted me."

"We did not distract you, we came to play and so this is what we are doing." Momoi said, withdrawing her hand from your arm and putting her nose in the air, glaring at Aomine. Kise stood up, wiping his face as Aomine groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"You did say we could play two on two…" You said in agreement with Momoi. You made yourself shrug as in you didn't really care but honestly? You were restraining yourself from bouncing on the balls of your feet from excitement, you hadn't seen these two play a full game, but you could tell they were incredible at the sport.

"Fine, (Y/N) you're with Kise. Satsuki, with me." You and Momoi both looked up at Aomine as he said this, your eyes both shining with anticipation. You felt an arm drop around your shoulders, making you look up.

"Let them make the first move, okay?" Kise said in a low voice, he walked you over to the bench so you could take off your shoes; you had to deal with playing barefoot considering you didn't carry trainers with you.

"Why?" You asked him, undoing the strap on your shoes and sliding them off, "Isn't the person who makes the first move usually the one who makes the last move as well? As in they win?" Kise searched your face as you said this; he tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips.

"Have you played basketball before?" You shook your head, feeling almost déjà vu from the other day when Akashi asked you this.

"No, I used to do track events. Like running, for example, whoever moves first when the gun goes off is usually in the lead, if you're in the lead you have a better chance of getting over the line first. Same thing applies to every sport, right?" You were almost amazed at yourself for saying that, it was the longest sentence you had said in a while, and of course, it was about sport. Your whole life used to revolve around sport until a particular event occurred in your life, which caused a dramatic turn of events and you quit sport for a long period of time.

Kise sat down next to you, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, looking over at Aomine and Momoi who seemed to be arguing. Momoi had a red face and was trying to hit Aomine whilst he calmly manoeuvred out of the way of each sloppy hit.

"Basketball is an unusual sport, one wrong move doesn't matter, and you can make a comeback however wrong you go. Not like… running for example, if you fall over, that's most likely it, and you won't place high. Right?" You nodded as he turned towards you for an answer; you had forgotten what it was like to have a race, to have the exhilaration of winning or losing, "You have to promise me to let them get the first move, or we've lost."

"Hey!" Momoi shouted across the court, you and Kise both twisted your heads towards her. The duo were standing in the centre of the court, Aomine bouncing the ball on the wooden floor.

"You can't have that much of a good plan," Aomine said, he had an almost sinister smile on his face, which made you edgy. Kise linked arms with you and jumped up, hauling you off the bench and dragging you behind him as he marched towards them.

"Yep. We are going to beat you, so you better keep your eyes open!" Kise asserted, he looked at you with a confident beam on his face. You began to laugh at him, his positivity having an impact on you.

"Alright, Momoi and (Y/N), you can start," Aomine said as he walked past you both and about a metre behind you. You looked towards Momoi with a cunning grin; you were surely going to get the ball, it was a competition of height after all, the taller you were, the more chance you had of getting the ball.

You took a deep breath in as Kise got into position behind Momoi, his amber eyes not leaving yours. You had never played basketball; the closest you got to it was shooting that one time with Akashi. Did that do you any justice?

You stood on your tiptoes as the referee threw the ball into the air, you caught Kises' eye just as you jumped and stretched your arm out to touch the ball to try and get it into Kises' hands. His eyes widened and he mouthed something, his head shaking slightly, just as your hand touched the ball you realised what he had said.

"_First move."_


	3. Chapter 3 - This is My Limit

"_You have to promise me to let them get the first move, or we've lost."_

A string of curse words flowed through your head as your hand pushed against the ball. This was the first move Kise was talking about, the start of the game, how could you not have realised? You tried to burrow your fingernails into the ball, to try in any way to prevent it from flying into Kises' hands. Then- bang. The ball was knocked out of your hands, the texture of the ball grazing across your palm as it left your touch. Your eyes widened in surprise as you saw Momoi's hand had hit the ball from you, making it soar past your left ear.

The realization that your delay had caused Momoi to have the first move made relief and panic go throughout you all at once, the panic coming from seeing Momoi backing away to guide Kise.

"(Y/N)! Stay on Aomine!" Kise yelled. Your eyes widened; he expected you to go one on one with Aomine? Did he even realise that you hadn't even played a game before?

Ignoring your thoughts, you twisted around on the ball of your feet, determined to guard Aomine, you wouldn't let him through. He was supposedly the ace of the basketball team, the top; he would be coming at you with all the force-

"You're awfully slow, (Y/N)." Aomine said, finishing a sentence with a yawn. You narrowed your eyes. He was leaning against your team's hoop, bouncing the ball unevenly on the floor, "I don't know whether I should even shoot the ball, I wouldn't feel like it would have counted. Come on, let's start again. Me and (Y/N) will tip-off so I can mark Kise."

"No!"

Aomine stopped walking and looked at you, cocking his head, "Huh?" After he acknowledged you, you took a deep breath in, clenching your fists.

"Don't shove me away like that! This is my first time playing a fucking game in basketball, so don't think I'm going to be a number one shooter like you," you hadn't taken your glare off Aomine since your outburst, so your eyes were still on him as he strolled towards you, not stopping until he was an inch away from your face.

"That's not what Akashi told me," he muttered under his breath, staring directly into your eyes. You were frozen in your place, your (E/C) eyes wide and staring straight back at his. After a second of silence he tossed the ball in your hands, a slight smile on his lips, "You can have a head start then. Go."

"I… uh-" You stuttered, looking down at the orange ball in your hand. As you raised your gaze, you met Aomine's eyes; he was standing around three metres away from you, his hands on his knees and an amused look in his eyes. You clenched your jaw and turned round to Kise to tell him you'd given up, but then- WHHTT! Your eyes widened as the sound of the whistle exploded over the court, making you stop in your tracks.

"Run, (Y/N)!" Kise yelled at you. You stumbled over your feet as you forced yourself to run. Out of the corner of your eye you saw an arm fly towards you and out of instinct you squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a shriek as the ball was knocked from your hands. As soon as you had realised what had happened, you heard the swish of the net as Aomine once again shot and achieved a basket.

You watched Aomine as he strolled back to the centre of the court, his eyes on Momoi, "Satsuki, you're on (Y/N). Come, Kise." You turned your head in the direction of Kise, expecting him to back you up, but all you acquired was a sad smile and a shrug. After staring after their withdrawing backs and processing what had happened, you felt yourself clench your fists and embark on stalking towards them. But before you could act a hand gripped your upper arm and prevented you from moving.

"Leave them be," Momoi said from behind you as she began to haul you to one side of the court, "This is their game after all."

"But that isn't fair! I didn't even get an opportunity to try!" You whined, your lips pouting like a child. Momoi looked down at the floor with a pained smile on her face.

"You'll have to get used to it, Aomine constantly gets his way, in basketball and out of it."

"What an asshole," you muttered under your breath, watching Kise and Aomine as they both waited for the ball to be thrown in the air. In the minute of peace you had you reflected on what had happened earlier, why had you been so slow? Weren't you meant to be one of the 'fastest athletes', just like Momoi had said? Just as you thought of Momoi, you saw her looking at you intently out of the corner of her eye.

"You're delaying yourself," she said out of the blue. You stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?!"

"Just assuming you were thinking that," she shrugged you off, and then looked at you with an optimistic smile, "stop panicking. You know what to do."

"Why isn't anyone listening to what I'm saying?! I've never played basket-"

-WHHHT!

You saw Momoi run in front of you towards Aomine, who had the ball, before she turned back to you, "Quick!" You gulped and tried to set your nerves aside prior to running beside her, your eyes on Kise. Who was frantically trying to keep pace with Aomine, you could only just keep up with their movements, and all you could see was a haze of yellow and blue moving wildly across the court.

Were you even needed here? Now you regretted ever setting foot on this court. This wasn't your game to be in, it was Aomine and Kises', it was the Generation of Miracles showdown. Who were you to ever-

"(Y/N)!" A yell interrupted your thoughts, your eyes widened as you blinked and you found you could focus on the duo battling it out. Kise was clutching the ball with all his strength, you ran forward just as he threw you a desperate look and tossed the ball towards you, which you leaped forward to catch as the ball flew in the air towards you. A grin grew on your lips as the ball came within contact.

But it was too late.

A tanned hand interrupted your actions and snatched the ball from you, the power from when they ran past you made your hair whip to your right. You watched the back of Aomine as he raced in the direction of your hoop, you gritted your teeth and you launched yourself in the direction of him, sprinting towards him hastily on your toes.

"No!" You shrieked as he jumped off the ground, readying himself to shoot the ball. You pounced off the balls of your feet, launching yourself in the air towards him, arm outstretched and your teeth clenched together with determination. Aomine twisted his head around in the air, his eyes widening in disbelief just as you knocked the ball from his hands.

Without even knowing, you were sprinting towards the opposing team's hoop, the ball in tow. This was simple, almost _too_ simple. Just on cue, Kises' voice rang out, "(Y/N), fast-" his voice cut off as Aomine ran to a halt in front of you, his arms hanging loosely by the side of his body and his eyes were shaded; but the thing that made you freeze was the menacing grin on his face.

"I didn't realise you were trying so hard, (Y/N)," he muttered as he stood still in front of you, "but the only one you can beat me… is me!" He lunged forward, his hands outstretched; he aimed to knock the ball out of your hands. Yet in the space of a second, you managed to dodge to the left, leaving him grasping thin air. But he was still too quick, he was beside you in a second and he was more determined than last. The only thing you could do was… jump.

In an instant, you were halfway in the air, the ball held over your head. The only thing you could hear was the thudding of your heart as you released the ball.

"(Y/N)! Don't throw it you will-" Kise yelled, but he trailed off as he saw the ball spiralling in the air, travelling rapidly towards the hoop. Your eyes strained to watch the ball as it flew through the air in the high arc, what were you thinking? Everyone on the court was silent as the ball bounced on the ring of the net and then… fell in, "-miss," Kise finished, his eyes watching as the ball thudding on the wooden floor underneath the net. The shocking silence was disrupted by a clap, your head snapped to the side to see a small swarm of people at the door; and leading the pack of people was-

"That was unexpected, (Y/N)," Akashi called over to you across the court. Folding your arms you turned to look at Kise, who you found was staring at you, his mouth wide open in bewilderment.

"Unexpected? That was unbelievable! (Y/N) you're incredible!" Kise cried, running over to you and slinging and arm over your shoulder, pushing Aomine out of the way. You tightened your arms across your chest and frowned.

"What, did you expect me to miss?!" You said, trying to keep a grin off your face as you pushed against Kise. He looked down at you, his eyebrows furrowed.

"(Y/N) you do realise that-"

"You are aware that you scored a shot from half court?" You turned your head and saw Midorima walking over to the 3 point line, holding a basketball in his right hand. Nonchalantly, he jumped into the air and released the ball with grace you had seen before; expectedly, the ball fell right through the hoop faultlessly, "This is my limit."

"Your… limit?" You said, cocking your head to the side, "What do you mean?" He let out a sigh and raised a hand to his glasses, looking at you through them.

"This is how far I can shoot a basket from and it will definitely go in," he disclosed, "so that means-"

"It means that you are better than our 'number one shooter', (Y/N)," Atsushi continued, cutting Midorima off.

"I did _not_ say that," Midorima barked, giving Atsushi a fierce look, "I am better than her."

"Excuse me?!" You cried out, outraged at how he had referred to you as _'her'_.

"It's true, I will show you," he offered, the faintest of a smirk on his face, "let us have a competition to see who can shoot the most without failure." After thinking over what he said for a second you faked a yawn and folded your arms again.

"Fine, only if we can have a 'competition' of my choice as well," you grinned, raising your eyebrows at him.

"Eh?"

"On the track, running."


	4. Chapter 4 - Free-for-all

"Ugh!" You slammed your hand on the wooden floor out of frustration, and then placed your head in them whilst crouching down on the floor, "I almost did it." You continued to whine to yourself, but your complaining was cut short when you were disrupted by a foot nudging yours. After looking up you saw the slightly concerned gaze of Kuroko, his hand outstretched. After staring at his hand for seconds, you exhaled and took it, your shoulders hunched forward in disappointment as you stood.

"(Y/N)," your head snapped upwards toward Kuroko, who was looking at you with a sad look in his cerulean blue eyes, "Neither you nor Midorima are better than one another," you opened your mouth quickly to retaliate without a second thought, but the 'invisible' boy was quicker, "If you want to continue playing basketball, you will surpass him."

"Sur…pass?" As you echoed Kuroko's words, you began to question what he had said. _If _you were to continue playing basketball, didn't you join Teiko to put this- sports and everything that came with it- behind you? After taking a deep breath you addressed the name of the boy who was looking at you blankly, the boy who you had an unusual amount of trust for, "Kuroko?"

"What is it, (Y/N)?"

"Can I tell you something?" You asked him, prepared to tell him whether he accepted or not, you had to free what you were concealing to someone; you felt right that it was him you were telling, not Momoi, not Kise and definitely not Akashi. You wouldn't dream of telling the other three, why would they care? With a slight nod, Kuroko began walking towards the exit of the gym just as you began to speak, "Uh… Kuroko, where are you going?" He bowed his head towards you and said simply-

"To get privacy, Kise and Momoi are eavesdropping," you whipped your head around to catch Kise and Momoi- just like Kuroko had said- crouched behind an almost empty basketball trolley, so their figures were almost fully visible. When Momoi met your gaze her eyes widened and out of nowhere, shoved Kise into the trolley, making them both slam onto the floor, which made the basketballs erupt into every direction. You winced as Kise's head smacked into the metal bars.

"Kise! I told you to arrange them properly!" She barked tensely with her hands on her hips, not catching your eye. When Kise began to yowl in pain you exhaled and began to trail behind Kuroko, who had the faintest smile of amusement on his generally empty face.

x x x

You and Kuroko were sitting on a bench facing a vending machine in silence. You were toying with a can of soda in your hands to attempt to get free of the nervousness inside you.

"(Y/N), what did you want to tell me?" Kuroko broke the silence with a silence you were debating on whether to reply to or not. He probably thought you had come to cry to him about losing- or even worse, a love confession. After taking a deep breath, you settled the can beside you and turned to face him.

"You said if I continued basketball I would surpass Midorima," you quoted from him, "but that's my biggest fear." Kuroko's face had not changed and he looked as if he wasn't going to ask you anything so you continued, "Two months ago, before I even thought about transferring, I was taking part in the biggest race of my life; the race that would determine mine and others future for athletics. If you wanted to go to a prestigious sports school, you would have to rank in the top 3. I already knew that I wasn't going to a sports academy; I didn't want my future career to be based on athletics and sports, it was just a hobby, you know? My talent," you took a deep breath and turned to face the floor, "to get into this one academy, Kaisai Academy of Sports, you had to rank first or second place in the race, depending on how fast your time was. Two of my closest friends, who I had known since kindergarten were in this event, determined to rank in those two spots, they would do anything to get into that one academy, so they had to have a… friendly word with me beforehand…"

"_Listen (Y/N) we all know that you don't want to go to Kaisai, that's why you have to let us get the top spots."_

"_You want me to lose on purpose?" You had said with your eyes wide in shock. You had flinched as one of your friends had grabbed your hands and made you look in their eyes._

"_Not lose, just… slow down, okay? We need that top spot because we want to pursue sports. You don't… and if you do win, guess who will be told they have you crushing on them?" Your eyes widened even further, you had to blink back tears as the threat left your 'friends' mouth, "Do you get it?" Your other friend stared at you, a gleam in her eyes whilst pulling her hair back in a ponytail with a sugar-coated smile on her lips. With your heart beating in anguish that they had to blackmail you to lose to them on purpose, you nodded slowly making the two girls squeal in delight, wrapping their arms around you._

"_You're the bestest friend, (Y/N)," friend #1 cried, a satisfied smile on her face._

"_The best, seriously. After this race, you can ask for anything you want from us," the other said, and then you were left alone in the locker room, with nothing to think about except the upcoming race._

"The race began and I tried so hard to prevent myself from overtaking my two best friends, my head was telling me stop but my heart was pushing me forward. In no time I had sprinted past them and claimed first place," you pushed your hair back out of your face, your fists clenched in frustration from remembering that day.

"And the second place?" Kuroko asked, his eyes hooded with sorrow.

"Neither of them got it, I guess you could say they were too shocked from seeing me run past them," you let out a bitter laugh, "after the race I went to them and asked the most stupid thing I could of…"

"_Wait!" You cried, running up behind the two girls who turned around with faces of disgust, "Can I ask you for one thing?"_

"_Why would we listen to you," one of them spat, "you're a liar."_

"_You said after the race I could ask you anything I wanted," you muttered, not meeting their eyes which were filled with revulsion._

"_After the race which we WOULD have won." _

"_I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness, I know-"_

"_Forgiveness?!" A laugh which resembled a hyena escaped one of their mouths, but came to an erupt ending when her face became blank, "You know nothing, don't speak to us ever again."_

"With saying that, they walked away and they made it like I never met them before," you finished, your voice wavering with misery.

"That's spiteful of them, they only said those things because they were jealous of your talent, (Y/N)," Kuroko said in a soft tone, his hand reaching out to cover yours, but you shook him away.

"I thought they would forgive me if I didn't go to Kaisai, but they ended up hating me even more, now I'm just known to them as the girl who threw away their future. They made it seem like I ran that race just to make sure they didn't go to Kaisai," you shook your head as if trying to erase the thoughts that ran through your regret filled mind, "We should head back."

"Yeah, you're right."

x x x

"Kuroko! (Y/N)! You're back, should we start the track competition?!" Momoi called out over the court, she was standing in a circle with five other players, you frowned as you realised one was missing. You opened your mouth to question where they were but were prevented as a shadow loomed over you.

"Wha-" your words were cut short as a pair of lips pressed forcefully against yours, pushing you back against the wall. Your eyes widened in astonishment as a strand of purple hair fell over your face, "Mmph!" You shoved the large figure backwards with every bit of your strength, startled from the sudden incident. As your eyes met the ones staring down at you, you were taken aback by who had attacked you, "A-Atsushi?!" You cried, your hand covering your mouth. He blinked and stared at you for a moment before raising a hand to point behind him, you looked round him and saw the five other basketball players and Momoi staring at the two of you with their mouths open in disbelief.

"They were talking about how they will-" he was prevented from finishing his sentence as two people began to haul him away, Kise had his hand over Murasakibara's mouth whilst Momoi was standing in front of him, pushing him away with a guilty look on her face.

"Emergency meeting, we'll be one second!" With that, the door leading to the 'meeting' room slammed shut, leaving you standing in the hall alone, accompanied by a few stray basketballs. You slid down the wall and put your head in your hands, one sentence going over and over in your mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

x x x

Gone quarter of an hour, you were still left secluded in the entire gym. Time was up; you were going to butt in to the top secret 'meeting' of theirs. You marched across the court; the only thing in your line of sight was the door, which you were going to slam open.

Well that was what you thought before you accidently overheard.

"A free-for-all? What do you mean, Akashi?" You heard Midorima ask, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"He knows all of us have our eyes on her," Aomine said in an irritated tone. You froze. _Her?_ Did he mean you? It couldn't be Momoi because she was in there and you hadn't seen any other girls hanging around with them since you joined, so the only exception which was left was… you.

"All of us? Even you, Kurokocchi?!" Kise exclaimed, you heard him laugh sinisterly and his voice drop down a few octaves, "I have competition."

"Kise?! What are you going on about, this isn't a game!" Momoi cried.

"Satsuki, you're incorrect. This is a game, and all of you should be fixed on trying to triumph her heart. You each have seven days until our next important match, to claim her as your partner. When one of you does, you will get a generous reward," Akashi announced, you could almost hear the authority in his voice.

"Doesn't that mean we are going up against you Aka-chin?" Atsushi drawled out with an uninterested pitch in his voice.

"Yes and I am absolute, which means I will claim _my _prize at the end of this week. Good luck to all of-" he stopped midway in his sentence as the door opened in front of you and you came face to face with a suspecting red head. You each gave each other an intent look, him with a composed look on his face and you, who were infuriated by his suggestion to his team mates, were glaring at him with all his might, not noticing the blonde who enthusiastically jumped up behind his shoulder.

"(Y/N)! Would you like to go out on a date?!" He exclaimed with an intense, thrilled grin on his face. Midorima spat out his drink at hearing him cry this out. You stared at him stonily.

"Fuck you," was the answer you replied with. With saying this you turned to Akashi, raising a finger, "fuck you," and then to everyone inside the room, "and fuck you." Once you had finished, you turned around, storming out of the gym.

"You're welcome to, (Y/N)," Aomine remarked, you heard a bunch of sniggers from behind you.

"I hate you all!" You screeched and slammed the door behind you, shutting out the laughs and cat-calls, which were mostly from Aomine and Kise. When you had ran your hand through your hair a few times you began to leave the area, walking even quicker when you heard the entrance of the gym sway open.

"(Y/N) please don't run! I'm sorry," a voice cried from behind you. When you had taken a deep breath you turned and faced an amber eyed boy whose face was filled with regret, "I'm sorry for that and them."

"You seemed eager enough back there," you muttered, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I know, but I've kind of been thinking of asking you to come and have a drink with me sometime," he said sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his head. You softened a bit at his suggestion, believing what he said; he seemed so guiltless and true, "I don't want to be part of this game, I just want to get to know you."

"All right," you gave in to his charm with a slight blush on your face, "fine, I'll come with you sometime." He returned your reply with a wide smile on his face, running up to you and encasing you in a tight hug. Leaning down, he aligned his mouth to your ear, the words which he spoke making you tense up.

"I won't fool you around, like Akashi will."

x x x

**Thanks for reading! Please follow and comment on this story if you want more chapters sooner. Also it would be a big help if you could comment your most beloved character from this story below so I can start a plot which is dedicated to you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Call It A Date

Your head was blending a thousand thoughts together, though one phrase kept on returning back to the front of your mind.

_I won't fool you around, like Akashi will._

What did that even mean? Kise made it sound like it's inevitable to escape Akashi's 'foolishness' or whatever that meant. He also made it sound like you were being tossed around from one team member to another- Oh. That was what was occurring. Shaking your head, you pressed a frozen hand to your pulsating chest. Was it thudding this way as a result of the cold? Of the game that was revolving around you? Or someone else...

You were on your way to a small café, which was a small trek away from your home to meet Kise. Although, it didn't seem like a small trek when it was raining. Every drop felt like hammers in miniature. You struggled to hold an umbrella over your head in the torrential wind and rain, it was threatening to be ripped away from your grip.

"Augh!" You let out a yell as the umbrella was wrenched from your hands, and wind and rain suddenly blew into your face, clouding your vision. With a hand shielding your eyes, you stumbled over to the spot where the umbrella had flew to. It was almost impossible to move because of the 30mph wind slamming into your side.

Just as you were an arms-length away from the handle of your fallen umbrella, another hand reached in, lifting it away from your grasp. You let out a gasp, ready to look up, grumble your thanks and then leave- before you saw who it was.

"Kise?!"

"Gotcha!" He said, closing and handing you your own umbrella whilst shielding the both of you with his own. It was a few seconds of him beaming down at you, and you staring up at him through your ratty locks of hair before you stood up, folding your arms, and began to walk away, "He-Hey! (Y/N)!" Kise shouted from behind you, the volume of his footsteps became louder until you were under his umbrella again. He found it easy to keep up with your short, quick strides with his long legs, "Where are you going?"

You found it hard to speak with his eyes on you, you knew you looked like a drowned rat, "To the café," you grumbled under your breath, cupping your hands on either side of your face so he couldn't see the mess that you looked like. Unexpectedly, a hand was on one of yours, pulling you towards Kise and pulling down the guard. The next thing you knew was that Kise's face was staring into your own. You began to blush furiously, averting your gaze as his amber eyes continued to gaze.

"I like the wet look," he said, not batting an eyelash. Your mouth fell open as you struggled to find something to say, aware of the blush taking hostage of your face.

"Yeah- well- the café will think I look like a bum!" You said, glaring down at the pavement irately.

"If you're that worried…" he said, trailing off his sentence. You frowned, just as you were looking back up at him, rain drops started pelting down on you, making you let out a squeal.

"Kise?!" You shouted. When you finally squinted up at him, shielding your eyes from the tonne of rain, you were taken aback. He was staring down at you with a beam on his face, the umbrella at his side. _What the fuck is he doing?_ You thought.

"We can both look like bums together!" He said through the rain, an angelic smile on his face. His blonde hair was plastered to his scalp, raindrops trickling down his face and soaking him from head to toe. His white shirt was almost transparent… shaking your head, you were about to make a remark at him before you realised his hand was still on yours. And people were staring.

"What are you doing?! Get a move on, idiot!" You yelled, beginning to march off in pretend anger. But you couldn't keep the smile off your face when you realised maybe Kise _was _there for you.

x x x

Not only had the café denied you entrance because of the state of the both of you, but every other place was full up. So Kise had decided to take you back to his house.

At this moment in time, you were sitting on his couch, staring around the empty space. Not that it was literally empty, no, it was just that the only life in the house was you, and Kise. It was full to brim with modern furniture and stacks of magazines on each coffee table. You wondered whose _those_ were.

"Hey, Kise. You do modelling?" You said, turning around. Only to meet an empty kitchen where Kise was once standing. "Where the hell did that boy go?" You muttered to yourself, continuing to search around the dead silent room with your eyes, only to no avail.

It wasn't exactly a large house, if you excluded the many hallways, empty rooms and useless spaces.

"What does your family do for a living?" You whispered to yourself as you trekked down hallway number two, peering into each rooms. You were sure your hair was leaving a trail of water behind you, at least you could find your way back to the sofa.

As you neared the end of the hallway, you heard a familiar voice and your heart leaped. _Finally, _you had found him. With your hand on the handle the voice was coming from, you realised that it wasn't just one voice. Frowning, you pressed your ear to the door and listened to the conversation. You were sure it was only the two of you in the house, so that had to mean-

"I'm _busy, _Midorimacchi!" You heard Kise say. So he was on the phone with Midorima.

And he had it on loud speaker, even better.

"Kise, you knew practice was on today."

"Yeah, well. I'm looking after my sister." You narrowed your eyes, he was trying to cover that he was seeing you? You weren't going to have any of that.

Turning the handle, you slammed the door open and began your rage, "Kise. If you don't want to see me, fine! But-," your sentence was cut short as your gaze came upon the boy himself. He was standing there in the middle of the room, facing the window. In his underwear.

There was a few seconds of silence before Midorima's voice on the phone interrupted the tense atmosphere.

"(Y/N)?"

Kise turned around in silence, a pained expression on his face. You could see him mumbling curses under his breath. His finger was raising to press to his lips, but in your embarrassed state, you kept on blurting words out.

"I'm so sorry! I should go, bye! See you later, Kise!" You backed out of the room slowly, before running down the hallway. As you ran, furious thoughts were spiralling around your mind. _You're so stupid, wasn't the first thing you were taught is to knock?!_ You were aware of the cherry red blush on your face when you were in front of the door, looking into the mirror.

You pressed your burning forehead against the cool mirror and let out a sigh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was a minute or so before you regained your posture and turned towards the door, setting your hand upon the handle. Just as it was a crack open, an arm reached over your head and slammed it shut, making you jump.

"Don't go, (Y/N)." Kise murmured from behind you, making you tense up. You could feel his body heat, which meant that he was literally right behind you. All you hoped is that he wasn't in just his underwear this time. Slowly, you twisted around and came face to face with abs. Thankfully, he had pulled on a pair of black trousers and slung a white shirt over his arms and shoulders, but hadn't hidden the washboard abs from view. Gulping, you averted your eyes and looked up at him through your eyelashes.

"What did Aomine say on the phone?" You asked him quietly, fidgeting from foot to foot as you waited for an answer. He tensed up slightly, before smiling and shaking his head.

"Nothing." He responded. You raised your eyebrows slightly, but didn't question anything of it. There was a few seconds of silence before he withdrew his arm from beside your head and began to head back to the living room. You obediently followed, before your body was ruptured with a loud sneeze. The next thing you knew Kise was in front of you, with a panicked expression on his face, "You OK, (Y/N)?! Sorry, I never gave you a towel, I dried off my hair already." You hadn't noticed his hair was dry, but now you were closer, you saw it was fluffy. Instinctively, your hand raised to touch it, but you froze when you realised what you were doing. Kise's amber eyes flickered from your hand to your face and a smile lit up his worried face.

"I'll be fine, honestly, Kise." You said, shaking your head and rubbing your nose.

"I'll dry it for you," he said. Your eyes widened before a smile appeared on your lips. You began to laugh, making a fake pout appear on his face, "I know how to dry hair, (Y/N)! Don't bully me!" Your laughs trailed off, leaving you holding your stomach.

"Prove it."

x x x

You were sitting cross-legged on Kise's bed, him sitting behind you with one leg either side of you. Neither of you were speaking, just the loud vacuum of the hairdryer filling up the comfortable silence.

"Kise?" You spoke up, keeping your voice level with the hairdryer, "How do you know how to blow-dry hair, properly?" You added, reclining back into him slightly so you could hear him easier.

Before he spoke, there was a short silence and a gulp, "I have two older sisters." He said, you opened your mouth to question where they were, "They left home a while ago, to go live with their boyfriends and get jobs."

"Oh."

"Also, my father leaves on business trips each few months and my mother travels with him." There was a few moments of quiet, before he spoke up again, in a lighter tone, "Turn around so I can dry the front, (Y/N)." You complied, turning around and facing him. Noticeably, the expression on his face was marginally sullen.

"Don't you get lonely, Kise?" You asked quietly, you were close enough now that the hairdryer didn't drown out your words.

"Sometimes," he said lowly. He switched off the hairdryer and set it beside the both of you. His gaze averted from your hair to your own (E/C) eyes. His sullen expression quickly changed into his usual, happy-go-lucky look, "So, how do you like it?!" He said, flipping out his phone and changing the camera so you could see your reflection. Your hair didn't look any different but still, you played along.

"I love it!" You said, going onto your knees and wrapping your arms around him in a hug. You felt his chin move as he grinned into your shoulder.

"Does this mean I win?"

You blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" You said, pushing away from him and staring as his words ran through your mind. Your brain was like machine cogs winding faster and faster until you actually understood the meaning of his words. And when you understood, you turned sour. Pushing him off of you, you slid off the bed and walked backwards, away from him. The only way he could read your emotions was the obviously pissed-off expression on your face. "Was this all a joke? Just to 'win my heart', as Akashi said?" You said, a trace of anger in your words.

"No- but- (Y/N). You know what we had to do-," he stressed, pushing himself off of the bed, taking a step towards you slowly. The frown on your face turned into a sneer, you folded your arms in defence when your back met the wall.

"And here I thought we were actually, _truthfully, _getting along," you said, "But, no. Of course this was all a joke- a game." You were biting your cheek to stop tears flowing to your eyes. You were hurt, so hurt that you were almost crying over a guy who had admitted to playing the 'game' Akashi had set, and you had fallen for it.

"Come on, (Y/N). I had to-," he started, just before you interrupted him in another rage.

"You didn't _have_ to! Don't pretend like this was compulsory, Kise," you said, venom lacing the words of your voice. He was now an arm lengths away from you, and still getting closer. You wished the wall would swallow you up. There was a stillness before you opened your mouth and said faintly, "You are just as corrupt as Akashi."

A hand slammed into the wall beside your head, making you yelp in shock. Kise's hair was covering his eyes, casting a shadow over his face. All you could see was his mouth twist into a smile. You gulped, staring wide-eyed at his face until he threw his head back and begin laughing. You dead panned, blinking in surprise.

"Huh?" You said as Kise turned towards you, a beam on his face. He pulled you away from the wall and into his arms.

"Sorry, (Y/N). I was just teasing you, if I'm going to win your heart, I'll do it the proper way." He mumbled into your hair, you could feel his smile on the top of head. You bit your cheek to stop yourself from smiling, but still, one broke through. You pushed him away and began to laugh with him.

"You're such a soppy ass."

"You're just like Akashi," he retorted, echoing your words from earlier. You bit your lip to stop yourself from smiling, but to no avail. Laughing, you began to hit his chest half-heartedly, you were sure it was doing him no damage. "You look pretty when you laugh," he said, all-of-a-sudden. You stopped laughing and stared at him, you didn't have long to respond before he ran at you, tucked his arms under your own and began to spin you around. Your hair flew out behind you as you wrapped your arms around his waist and began to laugh in his face.

"Kise! Stop! We're going to-," your energetic shouting was interrupted as Kise let out a yell as he tripped over his own feet. You let out a scream as you began to fall backwards, Kise destined to land on top of you. However, you felt as if you were falling in slow-motion as he expertly twisted to make sure he landed first. And when he did, you are pretty sure it hurt. _A lot. _"-fall." You finished, out of breath even though it wasn't you who was doing the spinning. You were pinned on all fours on top of him, staring down at his emotionless face. Did he knock himself out? You raised a hand and pressed it to his cheek, a worried expression on your face before-

"Boo!" He shouted in your face, making you scream. He quickly wrapped an arm around your waist, flipping the two of you over. Before you knew it, his amber gaze was staring down at you, blonde tresses falling over your face. "Wasn't that fun-."

"Found them."

x x x

You gasped as a voice came from the doorway, tilting your head backwards you saw a purple-headed giant looming in the doorway. Your eyes widened and you pressed your hands to Kise's chest in order to push him away, but he weighed a tonne and didn't budge an inch.

"Kise! Get off!" You hissed hurriedly, fidgeting under the blonde's body. But it seemed as though Kise was frozen in confusion as he continued to stare at the group at the door.

"How did you get- wah!" He let out a yelp as he was kicked off of you, and Aomine was left staring down at you. His mouth grew into a smirk as his hand outstretched to grab yours. Since you continued to lay on the floor and stare up at him as if he was a supernatural phenomenon, he yanked you up with ease, letting you fly into his chest. As you began to process what was going on, you pushed yourself off of him and stared at the group of five (excluding the blonde on the floor) boys staring straight back at you.

"It seems as though we interrupted them," Midorima said pointedly, turning his attention to glare at Kise on the floor.

"Yes you did!" Kise responded. It looked as though he was crying, you stared at him. Then you realised what it must have resembled.

"Oh! No, no. It wasn't like that," you laughed awkwardly, gulping as all of their gazes fell upon you again, "Kise was spinning me around and then he tripped and then-"

"The door was left open, Ryouta." A new voice entered the conversation, interrupting your rushed explanation. Akashi made you swallow your words as he stepped further into the room, staring down at the weeping boy on the floor. "It seems as though someone forgot to turn the lock whilst escaping," he added whilst still looking at Kise. It was when he had finished speaking he pointedly turned his piercing gaze towards you. So it wasn't _just _Midorima who had heard you intrude on Kise on the phone call.

Though Akashi's stare was intimidating, you forced yourself to hold his gaze, creating a tense atmosphere around the two of you. It wasn't until Kuroko interrupted that the thick cloud around the both of you was broken.

"Kise, I'd like some of your red-bean tea."

"Eh?! Kurokocchi, only Midorima likes that!"

"Kuroko… are you trying to mimic me?"

"Yes," Kuroko began to leave the room, making Kise scramble upon his knees and chase after him. Midorima left abruptly after, bellowing warnings to Kuroko down the hallway.

x x x


End file.
